A Very Sweet Valentine
A Very Sweet Valentine is the 25th episode of the fifth season of Chalkzone. It is the final episode of Season 5. Plot Summary It is Valentine's Day, and after the children heard to celebrate the holiday this year, everyone starts giving out the traditional Valentine gifts like candy, cards, even roses. Rudy is of course shy about giving gifts to Penny (due to his crush on her) while in Chalkzone, Snap gets cards from his secret admirer, he wants to know how the whole mess got started as Snap knows that they still give out cards and candy on Valentine's Day, but Mr. Penguin hardly gives a satisfactory answer because he wants no lovey-dovey nonsense around in Chalkzone. Suddenly, Skrawl arrives (as well as his Beanie Boys) after he made a plan to steal some chalk from the mine and draw a portal from the chalkboard and starts draws and giving out sausages to everyone on Earth thanks to his green magic chalk, except for Snap who he begins to bully him by telling how much he loves everything with meat, this makes him believe that he has an alibi on him, while back on the classroom, Rudy attempts to exploit the opportunity to impress Penny. However, when said attempts only cause in one humiliation after another, he goes to Chalkzone at the same time Snap warns Rudy about the mess. Much to his surprise, Rudy doesn't have to wait long to see Penny again as she followed him to Chalkzone and when he attempts to "break up" with her, she crying about that she won't be able to be friends with Rudy again, and once they're about to break up, Skrawl starts revealing himself to actually working for a darker villain named Nobody in the process. Skrawl explains that 5 weeks ago he was on his lair hoping to get the get opportunity to being a part of Nobody's dark members and should the need arise, to be one of the Dark Ones, unfortunately because Craniac 2 wanted to get a snack, out of frustration he used a robot which resulted in blowing up the power cord for half of the planet but the other half was still operational, he was later denied by Nobody a chance to take the test and was sent to Ungratefulness as part of a janitor for the duration of 7 days until he would be allowed to take the test, he escaped and spend his time looking for Rudy as he was responsible for saving Chalkzone. Skrawl reveals that he wants what is to take over and oppose Rudy's mission; he wants to impress Nobody with a plan that will make him worthy of being a member, but that is not something Rudy is going to permit so easily; he vows to stop him, as Chalkzone is his world to protect, and he's his own arch enemy. With Skrawl's chair is crippled, Rudy and Snap are forced to team up with Penny and Feather (as usual) in order to stop Skrawl's plan of replace all the Valentine candy with meat. Even as Skrawl's meat machine begins to transports out the candy from the stores and replacing it with meat, Feather searches for a way to shut it off, while Rudy draws Skrawl away by drawing a race stadium and drawing and going in his newly built Chalk Ship. Meanwhile, Penny and Snap wreak remote havoc with the memory disk of Skrawl's former robot version of Rudy. Thanks to their collected efforts, Skrawl is accidentally forced to flee in an escape pod, and screaming, "Au reservoir!" as he gets flung into the sky. After dealing with Skrawl, Rudy tells King Mumbo Jumbo and Barney with a video chat of his achievements; (and claiming he said some rude things about the candy and singing a monologue) The King congratulates Rudy that he still has a mission and that Skrawl's plan was ruined, only for his assistants to be of course, quite displeased, as they like snacks, something Rudy acknowledges at the last minute, and King Mumbo Jumbo waves him goodbye. Meanwhile, Penny is in the balcony of her house, gazing at the stars and looking a Valentine card, all warm and fuzzy inside of what he wrote. She blows a kiss to Rudy if he recieves it, and hopes that Valentine's Day in Chalkzone will be normal again, when suddenly something falls from the sky and crashes into her lawn. Shocked, a slightly singed Penny looks into the burning crater, and finds a chalk drawing in a broken chalkboard revealing a part of Skrawl's own invention. She smiles and wonders "Could it be?" claiming that this might be a clue to their future in Chalkzone. Chalkzone Facts Trivia * If one uses the animatics feature on the Ultimate Collection DVD, they can see the original uncut montage. However, it was removed because it contained Rudy kissing Penny's hand as well as her smiling at him and embracing him in a warm hug, which they have to cut it for broadcast time. * In the animatics, when Skrawl mentions having a Valentine once, the camera pans to a thought bubble over his head which features a mass of mean octopuses. ** This is one of the many episodes with DVD easter eggs. ** Even though this episode is a Valentine's Day episode, it first aired in the month of May instead of February. ** In the commentary for this episode, fans pointed out that Penny being Rudy's love interest in this episode. Apparently, this is true since Bill Burnett talked about it in the commentary that he wanted to put more romance into the show, he would have actually paired Rudy and Penny together as a cute relationship. ** When Rudy busts through Skrawl's miniature base, he says that the Chalkzone is his to protect, and that he already promised it to Snap before. This would've been more evident in further episodes. *** When Skrawl is talking with Feather, he drinks some liquid, but it doesn't bother him. Though, it burns him when he is splashed with Fizzy Pop Cola. *** This is the first time Rudy uses the new drawn on-board weapons on the new Chalk Ship during the space battle with Skrawl. *** When Feather asks about Skrawl's former lair being destroyed, one can hear Skrawl scream "Why does it even fail?", one of his lines from "The Return of The Skrawl". Changes & Cuts * It was originally supposed to be called Skrawl's Nasty Valentine. * The montage of Rudy trying to win Penny's affection is very different in the animatics. The deleted segments include a scene where Rudy kisses Penny's hand and they hug after Penny giggles, a scene where Rudy does his hair and puts on hair grease to make his hair shiny, but some of it is on the floor, and he accidentally slips on it and falls flat on his face. Category:Season 5 (Fanon) Category:Season 5 Episodes